


Refraction

by Elemental1025



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elemental1025/pseuds/Elemental1025
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flip side of Reflection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Refraction

Castiel.  His name was Castiel.  He repeated that.  Held onto it.  He wasn’t sure how long he had been where he was.  There was no sound, no light, no sense of any kind.  He really couldn’t even be sure he existed, other than the fact that he had the thought. But slowly, he was becoming aware.  He had a vessel.  He was sure he could still feel his vessel.   And with that, there was something else.  Something like another presence in his awareness. 

 _Dean_.  The sense of that presence suddenly flared brightly in his awareness, chasing back the void.  It was more than just a name, right now it was everything.  And with that name, he was no longer afraid of drifting helplessly into the void, the name was an anchor.  A beacon.  Light.  Life.  Castiel tried to reach for it, but he was still confined.  Frustration tinged with fear crept its way into his thoughts, but it helped focus him as well.  His name was Castiel and he would find a way back.  


End file.
